Fallen Friend
by Intense Innocence
Summary: An accident occurs and a very important friend is left injured...Can Ash handle it when one of his best friends may leave him forever? And will he ever learn to forgive himself for it...Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER**: Hey everyone this is my first fan-fiction here... so I hope you don't judge me too badly. I know this might be kinda confusing too but just go with it. This is just the prologue in later chapters there will be flashbacks and explain what's going on but for now just read the story and enjoy! THANKS! P.S. I don't own Pokémon or anything so don't sue!

**Fallen Friend**

_Story by: Intense Innocence_

"NOOO!!! PIKACHU!... PIKACHU, NO!!!"

A young boy raced off the sidelines towards the pile of rubble. He anxiously began to dig through the mounds of rock. The sharp crumbled concrete scraping his bare fingers. His opponent was by his side, helping to remove the fallen debris. A crowd had started to gather as a nervous sweat broke out on the young raven haired trainer's brow.

Finally a lump of yellow could be seen under the dust. It wasn't long before the injured Pokémon's bruised and tattered body was fully visible. Two trembling hands reached down and gently picked up the fragile creature. He traced his fingers over the soft velvety fur, feeling every scratch and scrape along the way.

Ash Ketchum pulled his furry friend close to him. Holding his best friend's limp body close to his chest, almost afraid to look, not wanting to see the damage done to his buddy, the damage that he, to his dismay, had caused. A chill ran up Ash's spine as he realized this, and the words '_It's all my fault'_ kept repeating like a broken record in his mind. Ash's once bright brown eyes were now glistened over in tears.

Before he knew what was happening Ask felt his beloved Pokémon being taken form his hands by a white cloaked figure. He glanced up only to see Pikachu being rushed over to an ambulance. Ash could barely breathe; his heart was stuck in his throat. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, yet he was seeing it. It was like a dream...no more like a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. It was scary, and he just wanted to hide. To be someplace safe. To turn back time. He would rather be any where than here.

Ash then felt two people tugging him up, and pulling him through the crowd. Ash looked up and saw that the people were his two best _human_ friends, Misty and Brock. They were leading him towards the ambulance that was now the resting place for his Pikachu. Ash's mind was in a haze, all he could see were the sympathetic, shocked, and angry glares around him and all he could hear were the condolences, taunts and jeers from the crowd that filled the stadium.

He slowly approached the medical truck, his friend's never left his side as Misty led him forward by holding his arm and Brock walked right behind him, tenderly massaging his shoulders. As the trio filed into the back of the ambulance, the strong smells of medicine hit Ash like a 'ton of bricks.' He dropped on the seat closest to Pikachu's stretcher, and looked worriedly at his unconscious Pokémon. Misty and Brock sat down on either sides of Ash. He flopped his head down, letting it fall and lay dejectedly in his hands as his vision suddenly became blurred by a salty wetness, and his body began to shake as violent sobs choked up his throat. All Ash could do now was cry, as a loud siren pierced his ears and they were whisked off to the Pokémon Center.

**To Be Continued...**

End of the Prologue everyone.... PLEASE give me some reviews--- good, bad, or any ideas... this story will be continued but please be patient with me. I don't know how long it will take me to update! THNX!


	2. Feelings or Warnings

ALOHA everyone sorry this has taken me a while. Thank you for all the reviews. Anyways this is the first chapter… and yes my story does still have Misty in it… let's just say this is before Ash's journey to Hoenn. Pikachu is my favorite Pokémon and also it will be a boy in my story. So thank you all for the support, and keep reading. I hope it gets better! Luv ya!

P.S. Thank you for the reviews…

Now on with the Story! 

**Fallen Friend**

_Story by: Intense Innocence_

**Chapter 1: Feelings or Warnings**

Flashback

We join out heroes, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and of course Togepi, Once again continuing their journey throughout the Poké World. They are on the road and on their way to the next gym and Ash's next gum battle so that he can earn enough badges in order to qualify to enter the league games. Except there is a minor setback in their traveling plans… they seem to be stuck in the middle of no where, and seem to be completely lost.

"Brock, have you found out where we are yet?" Came the flustered questioning voice of a very irritated and very exhausted redhead. Misty gave an annoyed glance back at Ash, who was trailing behind his two traveling companions, with his feet barely dragging him along, and his head drooping tiredly towards the ground. Ash felt eyes on him and immediately looked up from his zombie like trance. His chocolate brown eyes met and locked onto Misty's fiery cerulean ones. The look she was giving him sent shivers up his spine. Trying to hide the fear that had seeped into him he responded back by giving her a sheepish grin and innocent puppy dog eyes to match.

"Sorry Mist, but Brock is the one with the map." Ash tried defending himself, not really wanting to get into another argument.

"Yah, but you were the one that said you knew where you were going!" Misty snapped back venomously, her eyes continued glaring harshly. "Togepriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" rang out a shrill chirp from the egg Pokémon that Misty cradled securely in her arms. It's mood seeming the complete opposite of it's trainers as it had a cheerful smile on it's face. Misty turned her gaze to look at the small egg, Togepi's eyes shimmered into her own and brought a small smile to her frowning lips.

Ash gave a small sigh and remained with a defeated look on his face. Misty 'hmphed' and turned her attention back to the road. Ash rolled his eyes and tried to quicken his pace a little. He was more tired than usual, probably because lately his nights had come and gone leaving the trainer with little sleep. Every time he did fall asleep a strange feeling would awaken him, not really a dream, or a nightmare, but just a feeling that lingered in the back of his mind, a feeling to turn back, a feeling to stop, a peculiar feeling that made him feel as if something were to happen, but he wasn't quite sure what, and it bothered him dearly. He couldn't really tell his friend's about it, not afraid of what they would think, but he simply didn't know how or what to tell them, because he didn't understand it himself.

This feeling was driving him mad, not to mention taking a lot of energy out of him, but he had to pretend he was fine because his friends were beginning to question his unnatural behavior, already twice last night Brock has woken up to find Ash still wide awake and trying to find things to do to occupy his time with, counting stars or cleaning his Poké balls. Brock had asked him if he were ill and after much fuss Ash had finally convinced him that he was fine. Ash just simply couldn't fall asleep. The sharp ringing in his mind wouldn't let him, the haunting feeling left him sleepless. But what could he do about it? Not just turn around, he had to make it to the next gym, if he made it to the next gym. What scared him the most is the haunting little voice told him that he wouldn't, and he shuddered at the thought. What was going on?

Ash was interrupted from his train of thinking when he heard someone else begin to speak. "Chill out you guys." An older voice suddenly chimed. Causing both Misty and Ash to look up and turn their attention to the brown spiky haired teen. That was currently in the lead of their small group. "I think I found out where we are. We just have to pass through this little town and we should be back on the main road shortly after." Brock replied with confidence in his voice.

Ash seemed to SpRiNg back to life, "Awesome!" he shouted, and a new energy surged through his tired body, reviving him enough and allowing him to return to the energetic, fun loving, carefree kid that he was known as. "How Long will that take Brock?" Ash asked looking to his older companion for guidance.

"Well, if we get through the town with no detours, then we should make it back to the main road before sunset." Brock answered his young friend's question and folded the map back up along its creases before stuffing it back into his pack.

"Pika-pi" Pikachu squeaked in it's trainer's ear. Ash's attention turned to the electric mouse on his shoulder.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash questioned.

"Pi Pika pi-pi chu pik," came Pikachu's reply. Ash have his little friend a quizzical look and tried translating the foreign speech in his mind. The fatigued look on Pikachu's face seemed to speak out to him and Ash reached into his backpack and immediately pulled out a canteen. Ash undid the lid and handed it to the furry yellow creature perched on his shoulder. Pikachu took it gratefully and tilted his head back, along with the water bottle. "Chuuu" Pikachu let out a discouraged sigh when not even a drop of cool liquid came out to refresh his dry mouth. Pikachu frowned and dropped the empty bottle back in his master's hands.

"Oops, sorry Pik. guess I'm out." Ash stated apologetically. " Hey, Brock-o, do you have any water? Pikachu's thirsty." Ash asked hopefully. To Ash's dismay the older teen shook his head.

"Sorry Ash, fresh out." Brock responded. "We'll pick up some supplies when we get to this town too." He added helpfully.

On cue Ash's stomach let out a loud rumble. "And something to eat." Misty added in hearing Ash's growling bell, and a small smirk came to her lips. Ash blushed faintly, "Sounds great!" he said in excitement.

All in agreement they began to walk faster turning their attention back to the road in front on them.

"Finally!" Misty sighed in relief as the town came into view over the large hill that the group was currently climbing up. "Come on you guys!" Misty called back to her traveling buddies.

"Coming, Coming." Ash and Brock called simultaneously, and began rushing up to meet Misty at the top of the hill. They came to a stop at the top and looked down at the town. The large buildings loomed high above the streets. Pikachu hung exhaustedly from Ash's hat, tired from all the traveling they had done that day. Ash panted as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Long nights and long trips didn't mix well. The gang then began to trudge down the hill, when a loud booming rumble was heard. Misty gave Ash another accusing glance, thinking it to be his stomach. Ash simply shrugged and their attention was turned towards the sky, which was rapidly filling with grey clouds. Another 'BOOM' was heard before a small drop of rain hit Ash's nose.

"Shoot. It's raining." Ash stated matter-o-factly, before a huge downpour started raining down on them. The three kids glanced at the sky as it was lit up with a brilliant flash of lightning and another clap of thunder rumbled loudly. "Let's Go!" Ash stated and the trio took off into a run, towards the town that lie just ahead of them.

That's the end of chapter one…. I need some more ideas for the next chapter so help me out people! And sorry this took me soooo long to update! At least the chapter is longer… and I know it's kinda boring! Don't worry it'll get better and more exciting… I hope! Well thank you all… and Review if you would be so kind! Luv ya _Intense Innocence_


End file.
